The objectives of the Pilot Projects are two-fold. This proposal brings together a group of experts that synergize to provide the best possible program on the topic of Systems Analysis of Vaccine Responses in Healthy and Hyporesponsive Humans. Given the breadth of the topic, we should expect to identify gaps in the repertoire of collective expertise. The first objective of these Pilot Projects will be to fill any knowledge gaps that are identified and expand the discoveries made in the program. The second objective will be to develop areas of research that can expand to independently funded projects in the future. The five years of the program could permit us to support several Pilot Projects. These projects will be financed for up to two years. It is proposed that each Pilot Project will be overseen/chaperoned from inception to completion by two of the program's investigators. The proposed Pilot Projects are: Pilot Project 1: DNA Template Recycling for Deep Sequencing and Identification of Immunoglobulin VDJ gene Usage in Response to Influenza Vaccine (Co-PIs: Nader Pourmand, David Haussler, and Martha Zuniga; University of California Santa Cruz) Pilot Project 2: Deep Sequence Analysis of B-Cell Responses to Vaccines in SLE Patients with High IFN alpha and Low IFN alpha Signatures and in JDM Patients (Co-PIs: Martha Zuniga, David Haussler, and Nader Pourmand; University of California Santa Cruz) Pilot Project 3: To Investigate the Effect of IL-12/IL-23 Blockade on Response to Vaccination in Patients with Chronic Plaque Psoriasis (PI: Alan Menter; Texas Dermatology Associates, PA & Baylor Institute for Immunology Research)